Naughty thoughts (pensées inavouables-english version)
by Moongrim
Summary: Kara remembers her former relationships and how hard it was to be so "different". But Mon-El is here now…
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Hi everybody! This is my second karamel fic. Be indulgent please. I always try to improve my writing style! A huge thank you to xxashleyxx for her help with the translation and to Sonia and Sunflower_Nation for their support.

I hope you like it.

OoooooO

Undoubtedly, the last few days had been full of twists and turns. First of all, Mxy had come to National City and had made a mess of the town, but since everything had ended well, she and Mon-El had finally taken the plunge. But, they hadn't even had time to enjoy their new love story before Cadmus had spoiled the party. Jeremiah was back and Kara couldn't have imagined being happier. Everything had been perfect during this fabulous day until the return of the scientist turned out to be all a part of the organization's plan to steal the alien register. And the two sisters had once again lost their father. Kara was left heartbroken. So was Alex. Mon-El had provided a lot of support, even though at first she had doubted him and had blamed him for being so suspicious of Jeremiah from the beginning. The kidnappings had happened right away. The DEO was on the alert and because Snapper had refused to publish anything on the subject, she had bypassed him by posting her own article on her blog. And because of this choice of hers, she had been fired. But it was worth it. Lillian Luthor's plan to deport hundreds of aliens had been reduced to nothing. Yet this victory had left a bitter taste in her mouth. She loved her work at Catco. She had told Mon-El that being Supergirl and having him was enough, even though deep inside herself, she knew it wasn't all truth. A part of her wanted more. However, Mon-El turned out to be perfect: attentive, funny, affectionate. And he had THE best quality of all: he knew by heart her favorite Chinese food and had even learned to cook it for her.

The sound of her pen falling on the kitchen floor pulled Kara out of her thoughts. Reality crashed on her like lead. The young woman sighed before leaning over to pick it up and put it beside her notepad on the counter. The blank page of the notebook reminded her how her professional life sucked at the moment. Her opened Word document was also a perfect replica of her notebook. Empty.

Lately, National City had been rather quiet. A few fugitive offenses, a child lost in the park and a fire in a grocery store. Nothing really serious had happened for three whole days. The aliens stood still. Cadmus, too. She had had lunch with Lena the day before, but her friend was very taken by a new revolutionary generator project. She had tried to play the "superfriend" card to have an interesting scoop and to get the lead ahead of Snapper, but Lena had apologized for not being able to reveal anything.

Kara took a sip of tea and looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. Mon-El was working at the bar tonight. Just like the day before. They had barely been able to spend a few minutes together today and as weird as it might seem, Kara felt like she was lacking something. It was a new sensation for her that she couldn't explain. She hadn't "really" had a boyfriend since ... Well, in fact, she had never really had a boyfriend. James didn't count. Nothing had happened between them. Physically speaking at least. When she thought about it, she only had "real relationships" with two boys in her life. And when she talked about real relationships she meant ... sex.

His first time with Dan Stevens had been ... disappointing. She stood firm during and after prom night and the boy had been well-behaved until the second week of their summer vacation. She had persuaded herself to be in love and had finally let things happen in his parent's boathouse. She was so stressed out and terrified at the thought of letting herself go with her classmate, that she was totally paralyzed. She had let Dan do his best, despite his obvious inexperience. She was so afraid of hurting him inadvertently that she could not make a move and was surely passed for a tense and frigid girl. After they had made out, they both had dressed in silence. Dan had smiled kindly but she already knew that physical love with humans would definitely be... complicated. Of course she had confessed everything to Alex. And of course, her adoptive sister had done her best to comfort her. Then Dan moved away to another town three weeks later and she had never seen him again.

During her first year of college, she had met this charming guy: Grant. She had kept up her guard with him too. He was sweet and cute and he shared her passion for journalism. Their first shy embraces quickly gave way to more passionate intimate games. But the same problem still arose. The "letting go" thing. This visceral fear not to control her strength at the crucial moment. Grant believed that he was just unable to satisfy her, and to be honest, he wasn't totally wrong. Every time she had felt his hands on her, she thought of Scott Klein and his broken toes, Mark Davis and his broken nose, and all the other fractures she had caused since arriving on Earth ...

When she had fallen under James' charm, she had thought a lot about what their sexual relationship might be like now that she managed to master her powers. How many times she'd imagined his athletic body glued to hers and his lips getting lost at her neck...

Kara frowned and took another sip of tea. She never would have believed that one day thinking of James in this way would make her feel uncomfortable. It was impossible for her to see him in any way other than as a faithful friend at this point. And all of this was since Mon-El had fallen from the sky.

 _Mon-El._

She closed her eyes smiling and breathing in the sweet fragrance of her lemon tea. With Mon-El everything was ... so natural. The Daxamite was lovely. He wasn't only charming but also very, very, very HOT. But making him her protégé easily became her obsession at first and she had been wrong about him at the start. She had believed he was arrogant, admittedly cute but totally undisciplined and ready to enrage her every minute. But he had proven her wrong and the truth had hit her hard after her discussion with Alex that night.

 _-Maybe he's worth it ..._

And of course Alex was right. While she still believed that he was dating Eve, she had surprised herself by letting her eyes look a little longer on his full lips, the curve of his stubbled jaw, his stormy blue eyes... And his back. She had developed a kind of unexplainable fascination for his shoulders and could not help but wander each detail of his muscles through his tight-fitting shirt. She loved the little scar between his eyebrows which looked strangely like hers. She loved the mole just down from his Adam's apple and his irresistible smile when he wanted to tease her. Then she had discovered that his date with Eve had turned into a fiasco and she'd had the hardest time hiding her satisfaction over it. That evening, in her apartment, when he had told her she was his Kryptonite, she knew she shouldn't let him go. He had approached her and said that nothing could stop them now that she had got rid of Mxy. But she had felt all her apprehensions come back in a split second as he stared at her. Mon-El was a Daxamite. He certainly had already put hundreds of women in his bed while she ... But she had lost herself in the gray eyes and when his lips had captured hers, everything had been swept away. She had felt an electric shock run through her from head to toe and suddenly his hands were touching her as no one had touched her before. They had laid on the couch, Mon-El's body weighing heavily against hers. His mouth devouring, his tongue caressing her lips ... Desire had twisted her stomach and Mon-El's had been quickly very clearly perceptible through the fabric of his jeans. He had carried her to bed and for the first time in her life she had finally let go. Totally. Completely. Mon-El had explored every inch of her body and she had literally blessed his Daxamite origins at that precise moment. His caresses, his kisses, his hips moving between her legs and that incredible thing he had done with his tongue ...

The ringing of her phone made Kara jump. Her cheeks were on fire and she took a few seconds to chase from her mind the vision of Mon-El li...

 _Oh Rao_ ...

She began to search in her bag on the table and grabbed the phone. The displayed number was unknown. Intrigued, she answered.

-Hello?

-Kara Danvers?

-Yes, who is this?

-I'm Jedi2022.

The young woman instantly straightened up on her stool and her right hand began to tap on the keyboard to open her blog's home page.

-You've left me several messages in the last few days. How did you get my number? Kara asked, her surprise heightening.

-I have my sources.

The voice was grave and strangely metallic. It was definitely not a human voice.

\- Please, I really need to see you. Some of my friends told me that you could help me. You stopped many of us from being captured by Cadmus with your article. And I think I can trust you.

Now, she had confirmation that this person was an alien.

-I need to speak to you in person, the voice said. I have information about a kerdam trafficking.

-Excuse me ? Kara exclaimed. Kerdam? What is…

-An aphrodisiac, the stranger interrupted her. With a very strong effect. It is highly valued by certain species, especially the Adlons and this product can attract premium prices. The problem is that the one that is circulating at the moment has been mixed with Sarata pollen which makes it unstable and potentially toxic. A friend of mine took it last week. He died in a few hours. I have information about the dealer who sells it.

The alien now had the journalist's full attention.

-Where? She asked abruptly.

-The bar on the sixth street. I've seen you there before. In an hour.

Then the stranger hung up. Kara closed the screen of her laptop, grabbed her bag and her coat and darted out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hey! Mon-El exclaimed when he saw Kara approaching the counter. I knew it! It's impossible for you to spend too long away from my perfect body!

Kara laughed loudly and leaned against the counter while Mon-El reached over to lay a quick peck on her lips.

-I confess that I had… naughty thoughts this afternoon, alone at home.

He stopped filling his girlfriend's club soda with ice cubes and gave her one of those sensual looks that Kara loved so much. Her heart instantly flared in her chest and she appealed to all the Kryptonian gods to repress the carnal drive rising irresistibly from her lower-abdomen. Come on! She was there for work! She rubbed her forehead and resumed her serious face.

-I'm here to meet an informant, she confessed. Sorry to disappoint you.

Mon-El put the club-soda in front of her and grabbed two glasses of beer before going around the counter to join her. He leaned against his ear. She was convinced that he had purposely touched her lobe with his lips as he whispered:

-Just a small hitch…

A delicious shiver ran through her spine. Then she forced herself to move and went with her drink to one of the benches at the back of the room. From where she sat, she could see her boyfriend behind the bar. From time to time, Mon-El threw her small corner glances before returning to discuss with the few regulars on the other side of the counter in front of him.

As the hour continued to pass, the more the bar filled up. A group of aliens wearing leather jackets laughed and headed for the pool table. One of the girls left the group to order drinks. She had black hair and purple eyes. Her pale skin almost gleamed under the lamp's light. Several male customers turned to watch her cross the room, her goddess body molded into a black suit with a more than suggestive neckline. She royally ignored Tamy, Mon-El's coworker, and went to stand in front of the Daxamite. Kara, who had watched the alien walk through the bar, suddenly stopped shaking the straw in her glass.

Who was this girl? Dammit! Her breasts were ready to fly out of her bodice and land on the counter! Right under her boyfriend's nose!

Suddenly a massive silhouette filled her visual range. A tall, one-eyed guy had just sat down in front of her, without a word. Kara stared at him and snapped her glasses on her nose.

-Oh ... You are ...

-Jedi2022, he whispered. His forehead was excessively wrinkled and his nose devoid of nostrils. A Najkar. This species had a brawlers reputation but this one, despite his colossus stature, seemed rather shy and reserved.

-Kara Danvers, she introduced herself, stretching her hand over the table. The alien quickly squeezed it. So you wanted to talk to me?

-Um… yes. About the kerdam trafficking.

\- Okay, go ahead.

Jedi - or whatever his real name was- began to tell his story. Kara listened to him but her eyes were riveted on the two silhouettes chatting at the other end of the room. The purple-eyed alien girl was literally drooling on Mon-El. And he ... WAS HE FLIRTING WITH HER?

-I just know the dealer's name: Diamond. I don't know whether it's a he or she. I just know that the sales are done here at the bar but the merchandise also circulates in several other bars in the city. Some humans love kerdam. The aliens of this city will not be the only victims.

-OK, my boyfriend is a bartender here. I'll ask him to take a look and I promise not to give up until this trafficking ring is dismantled.

-Thank you, the alien sighed before nodding and leaving the table.

Kara looked for her cell phone in her bag. With one hand she grabbed her glass and drank the rest of her club-soda and with the other she dialed the number of the DEO control room. She definitely had to warn J'onn. This drug was not only a danger for aliens but also for humans according to Jedi's story. She was about to type the last number when suddenly, her thumb stopped sharply. At the other end of the room, Mon-El and his new "friend" were exchanging leisurely looks. One of the pillars on her right was hiding a part of the show. She twisted on the bench and saw the Daxamite glancing furtively around him and dragging the alien girl in the corridor leading to the reserve.

-BUT WHAT THE HELL ... she stammered as she saw the brunette slide her hand onto her boyfriend's butt before disappearing with him behind a back door.

Her hand gripped onto her glass hard and the container unfortunately couldn't resist the pressure. It broke into a thousand pieces between her fingers, and the crash caused the attention of several customers in her direction. Tamy burst in beside her.

-Kara, are you OK?

-Yes, um ... sorry ... I ... I'm so clumsy ... she apologized as she tried to collect the pieces scattered on the table.

-It's not a big deal Kara, the waitress reassured her.

-I'll go… The Kryptonian pointed at the ladies room.

-No problem, Tamy replied. I'm going to clean up.

Kara gave her a small forced smile and had to work hard not to use her super-speed to join the couple.

She reached the reserve and put her hand on the handle. She froze when she heard muffled groans from behind the door. What the hell were they doing in that room? She stepped back and used her X-ray vision.  
Mon-El had his back against a wall and the alien girl was leaning against his chest!  
Kara's heart skipped a beat. She exploded the door with a punch and burst into the room to see that now it was the alien who was facing the wall and Mon-El stood behind her with her arm across her shoulder blades. Their two surprised faces turned simultaneously towards the journalist who was fuming on the spot.

-WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! Kara roared, staring at them welded together. 

-I can explain everything, Mon-El stuttered as the purple-eyed girl let out a forlon sigh and dropped her knife on the floor.

OoooooO

Mon-El stepped out of the bathroom, wiping his wet hair. A towel knotted around his waist, he continued to dry his body as he walked through the room to join Kara, who was putting her coat in the wardrobe.

\- I'm sorry but there is a difference between pushing a girl against a wall to prevent her from stabbing me and pushing a girl against a wall for ...

-I'm sorry, Ok? Kara interrupted, but at that moment it wasn't so obvious to me!

\- So you really thought I was stupid enough to take a girl to the back room with you sitting just a few feet away.

\- I ... I ... You could have talked to me about the fact that you suspected something about kerdam trafficking!

\- Some customers had told me about it a couple of days ago. I wanted to be sure and I conducted my own investigation. But I wanted to be discreet. I hinted around that I needed this product and Diamond finally showed herself!

\- How did you know it was her?

\- Her diamond-shaped tattoo.

\- I didn't notice any diamond-shaped tattoo on her.

-That's because this tattoo was on her ... Mon-El vaguely gestured in his chest area, lowering his eyes to the ground.

-MON-El! Kara gave him a punch in the shoulder.

-Hey! the Daxamite complained. I had to play my seducer card on her to convince her to follow me into the back.

Kara threw him once more a murderous look.

-Is she or isn't she in a DEO cell right now? Her trafficking is over and above all ... I love when you are jealous.

-I'm not jealous !

-Oh yes, you are ...

Mon-El slowly approached her and kissed the corner of her sulking lips. His fingers slid over the buttons of her blouse and he began to unbutton them one by one. The blouse fell to the ground, immediately followed by her skirt. Very soon, the young woman found herself as naked as he was when Mon-El's towel joined her underwear on the floor.

-And why don't you tell me about the naughty thoughts you had this afternoon? He murmured, dragging Kara backwards towards the bed.

Their legs finally met the edges of the mattress.

-Mon-El ... Kara sighed against her boyfriend's lips as he slid his fingers between her legs.

She let out a groan and closed her eyes.

-Already? He whispered, laying her down on the comforter.

The Daxamite's body was now glued to Kara's as if he wanted to just melt into her.

-I thought Kryptonians were renowned for their patience and excelled in the subtle art of not revealing any of their weaknesses during negotiations with the enemy.

Mon-El's mouth began to cover her throat with burning kisses. Her head was spinning. She couldn't think clearly anymore. One of her hands rested on his perfect abs, the other one grabbing his hair.

-And I believed that Daxamites always took what they wanted without waiting, Kara groaned as she felt Mon-El's hands begin to squeeze one of her breast in his palm.

He raised his head and plunged his gray eyes into the young woman's azure pupils.

-Tonight, let's forget about Daxam and Krypton. I'm just Mon-El and I'm just right here to do whatever you want.

Kara's heart began to melt, and she almost struggled to keep up the fire from her boyfriend's gaze, consuming her with delight. Their breaths mingled as well as their fingers.

-Very well, she whispered, smiling at him. So what about this little thing you do with your tongue...

The young man returned her smile just before kissing his way down her chin, then her collarbone, her belly button, and down below ...

 _Oh Rao_ ... This was already the second time she had invoked her god's name during the day. And the night was just beginning.

 **END**


End file.
